


A Ride In The Woods.

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Series: Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit sneak off to the woods for some alone time and reminisce about how they came to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride In The Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please send your prompts to kitella-fanfiction.tumblr.com.

No one could blame them for wanting to be alone, even for a few stolen hours. Giggling like children, the two monarchs snuck into the deserted courtyard and into the stables.

Kit instantly went to tack up Topthorn, the black stallion watching the couple with disinterest. But Ella stopped him, before he could throw the bolt on Topthorn's stall.

"Let’s take Major," she suggested gesturing to the old gray farm horse. "He looks like he could use a run." Kit paused and studied the old horse for a moment.

Major was munching on his hay, watching the humans, his ears perked forward with great interest.

"Alright," The King agreed, before going to fetch the old horse's tack.

Before anyone was aware that the king and his queen were missing the couple took off as fast as old Major could run.

Leaving the palace behind, Kit steered them off The King's Road and into the peaceful seclusion of the forests. Under the trees it was cool and quiet, letting Major slow to a walk, Kit looked around them. He knew this path well, it was the same route he use to take with the hunting parties. The same path, that had lead him to his bride.

Ella seemed to read his mind,

"Do you suppose that stag you let free still lives in these woods?"  She asked as Major meandered along.

"I don't see why not," Kit said grasping the reigns in one hand so that he could wrap the other around Ella's waist.

"If he does still live here, I would like to thank him, he brought me to you."

"It was the ball that brought us together," Ella argued, her cheeks tinting slightly pink.

"Yes, but without the stag spooking Major I would have never met you and opened up the ball to the people." The Queen looked up at her husband with adoration,

"We've come so far since then, do you suppose that we're still those same people?" She asked worrying her bottom lip.

"Of course we're not," Kit brushed his fingers tenderly across her cheek. "We're better than those people, because we have each other." As if to prove his point, he pulled Major to a stop and dismounted, helping Ella down before he removed his dagger and got to work carving their names into a nearby tree.

"Our love is like this forest," he explained as he worked, "Alive and always growing." Once he had finished he sheathed his blade and showed Ella his handiwork, "as long as there is life on Earth I will love you." Stealing a kiss from her lips, Kit smiled.

"You will always be my Queen, Ella."

"And you, my Kit."


End file.
